


Invisible

by tropivs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, invisibility formulas yayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the tumblr prompt:  Simmons is in the lab creating a formula, and Morse accidentally drinks the formula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh this is not good.This is not good at all.” Jemma muttered, biting down firmly on her bottom lip. She picked up a transparent glass from her work bench, inspecting it briefly before setting it down again with a sigh. Maybe someone just moved it while I wasn't looking she thought to herself. Oh please let that be the case.

“Uhm, Jem” uttered a rather worried voice from behind her. 

“Yeah Bobbi.” Jemma replied, turning around slowly, expecting to see the fellow agent standing there. Except, she wasn't. “Where are you?”

“Right here. I’m standing behind you.” She replied, a slight annoyance in her voice. “Yet there’s a slight problem, I’m invisible.” 

“Wait wha-- oh god you drank it!” Jemma panicked. Her eyes widened and face flushed as she quickly stood up to inspect the other woman. “..but it worked.” She whispered, the slightest smile creeping over her lips. 

“I went to reach for my water, and obviously the glasses got mixed up. Though I am now wondering why you thought it was a good idea to put an experimental formula in a drinking glass.” 

“I couldn't find anything else, it was the only thing on hand!” She protested.

“Uh-huh. Don’t make me give you a lecture on lab safety and all that.” Bobbi hummed in response. 

Scanning over the table, Jemma began to search for any way to counteract the effects. Fiddling with this and that, combining more chemicals together. She couldn't just leave her friend invisible for who knows how long.

“What did you use in this stuff? Depending on the amounts, it could wear off in a few hours right?” Bobbi questioned, as she began to twirl a pencil between her fingers. To anyone looking into the lab, it would've looked like the pencil was floating in mid-air. “Maybe we could have some fun with this meanwhile..” 

Jemma turned around once more, letting out a slight chuckle. “A couple hours at most and you should be back to normal.” 

An enormous smile spread across Bobbi’s currently invisible face. “Right then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm trash.  
> I apologize for not updating this since October... four months is a very long time, and I don't even have a good excuse. (besides laziness & procrastination, of course)  
> So to make up for it here is a tiny little chapter until my ideas start to get flowing again, enjoy!

Jemma bit her tongue, desperately trying to conceal her laughter as a high pitched screech followed by the smashing of a plate drifted through from the kitchen. ‘Oh Fitz.’ she whispered, while stepping out from her hiding spot to see his reaction for herself.

'J-Jemma' Fitz stuttered, 'I think we have another ghost.' His face was plastered with shock.  
‘Oh dear! What happened?’ Jemma questioned, though of course she already knew.  
‘The pretzels.. they started moving, then appearing all over the place.’ He replied, frantically looking around the kitchen.  
‘Oh, well…’ Jemma felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. “I’m sure it can be explained.” She let out a slight giggle as she felt Bobbi’s invisible hand move down her back.  
‘I’ll be right back.’ Fitz mumbled, scurrying off.

'Well, I wasn't expecting him to literally smash something.' Bobbi laughed, wrapping her arms around the other girls petite form.  
‘I did warn you that it was a possibility.’ Mused Jemma, leaning her head back to rest it against Bobbi’s shoulder. The two stood like that for a few minutes, waiting patiently for Fitz’s return.  
‘I don’t think he’s coming back,’ Bobbi began ‘do you?’  
Jemma shook her head and sighed.  
‘How long do you reckon this has left? The invisibility I mean.’ Bobbi asked.  
‘Well, it’s been about twenty minutes… so I reckon another hour or so. It’s hard to say really.’  
Bobbi gently squeezed the girl in her arms. ‘Okay, who next?’

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about continuing this as I have a few ideas of what antics they could get up to. If you have any ideas though, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
